Night To Remember
by xCH3MIC4LZx
Summary: AU. Prom Night comes quickly and the two share the night together for the first time.    under construction T T, this is terrible


"Are you sure about this? What if your parents find out? I will never be allowed over here again…"

Teresa took the evlen featured girl's hand, gently rubbing with her thumb. "I'm eighteen. There is nothing they can do. It's our senior year and I'm done hiding. I love you too much." A blush crept up on Ilena's pale face and she brought her shy gaze up to meet Teresa's. "I love you too. Then it's settled."

Teresa smiled and brought her lips to meet Ilena's, wrapping her arms around her slender waist. The silver haired girl slowly moved her arms around her neck and she felt herself being lifted to lie on her back on the blonde's bed. Teresa smirked into the kiss and made her way down Ilena's neck, earning a moan. Ilena returned the favor, pressing her lips to Teresa's neck, gently nipping and biting the female. The blonde smiled and giggled before rolling over to lay next to her, running hands through her silvery hair.

"Let's make that night one to remember." Ilena closed her eyes and smiled.

"I wouldn't have done differently."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

"With you, I'm ready for anything."

The two had been dating through most of high school and their relationship had gone mostly unnoticed. But now that it was their last year, they wanted the secret out, even if it meant dealing with angry parents. They made it that long, and they planned on staying together for as long as possible. Their parents would have to accept their relationship at some point. They took each other's hand, corsages dressing their dainty wrists and their bodies clad it simple, floor length gowns.

They walked in and got their picture taken, skeptical eyes watched them the whole way. Noel all but squealed as her and other's watched them walk in. She ran over to hug them both and was all but jumping for joy. "It's about damn time! I thought you two would just never come out with it!" Noel and a few of their friends knew of their relationship status and had been waiting for the day they would finally be open with it. Teresa laughed and playfully shoved her. "Shut up! You know why we had to! MY parents are psychos!" She shot back, a grin on her face.

Sophia took Noel by the arm and the four of them went on to the dance floor and just laughed the night away. Teresa even made the shy and quiet Ilena dance and when their favorite songs came they'd sing as loud as their hearts desired. Finally a slow song came on and the two girls stared at each other, smiling. Ilena reached her hands up to encircle her neck, pulling herself closer. Teresa's hands sat on her waist, swaying to the music. The blonde rested her forehead against Ilena's a smile on her face. "I've been waiting to show everybody how lucky I am to have you."

Ilena placed her lips to Teresa's ear. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one. You saved me." She whispered. Teresa smiled sadly, remembering what Ilena was referring to. She pressed her lips to the girl's cheek, placing her hands on the small of her back. She played with the tips of her long hair, and brought her lips to her pointed ear. "I'm just happy you're here with me. I don't know what I'd do without you now." The song was coming to a close and Ilena moved her lips to meet Teresa's, hand resting on her ivory cheek. The kiss lingered for a few moments, and the people around them stared, grimacing at the display of affection.

"Get a room, Lesbos." Teresa pulled back and averted her gaze to the tall male. "Says the boy grinding on every single girl here? I think you better take your own advice." She shot at him, glaring angrily. He was taken aback and stood over her. "At least I don't eat carpet, whore."

Ilena laughed right in his face, not even trying to hide it. The boy stared down, glaring at her. "What's so funny, bitch?" Teresa couldn't help but giggle along with her. "You called her a whore, but she's been faithful with me the whole time. And you don't know a damned thing about us. I find it funny you have the nerve to say such things to us when around school, you're known for cheating and lying to every girl you've ever dated." That got him and he was shaking, he was so angry. He stormed off, not having anything left to say. The small group of friends just laughed and went about their evening, unperturbed by the events.

The night carried on and when it ended, they said their goodbyes to Noel and Sophia and made their simple exit. As they were walking to Teresa's car, a girl walked up to them tapping their bare shoulders. They turned and saw a girl with bobbed, straight blonde hair. "Um… Hello." She said awkwardly. Teresa turned fully to face her, noticing her nervous face. "Is everything ok?" She nodded and brought her gaze up.

"How did you ask each other out? Did you know that you both liked girls?" She asked, fiddling with her dress. Ilena and Teresa were caught off guard, not expecting the question. Ilena smiled and looked at Teresa. "It's a risk you have to take. If you think that she could like you too, then I say go for it." The girl smiled and nodded, feeling confident. "What's your name?"

The short blonde smiled and said, "The name's Helen. I'd ask for your names, if I didn't know them already. You guys are the talk of the night." Teresa laughed. "Of course we are. Well Helen, I wish you the best of luck. If you want more advice, Sophia and Noel are good people to talk to as well." She offered. Helen nodded and said her thanks before waving, heading to her ride home.

Teresa took Ilena's hand and led her to the car. Once inside, the curvy blonde took the pale girl's chin and brought her in for a kiss. "Tonight was wonderful. Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away. Ilena's eyes fluttered closed, resting her hand on Teresa's. "Of course. I'm glad we went tonight."

"Oh, the night is not even over, Lena." Teresa started the car, letting a smirk cross her face. Ilena smiled, trying to conceal her blush. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

They drove off into the night, not caring what the world thought of them, or who didn't like them. The world before them disappeared and all that remained was them. And they couldn't have cared less.


End file.
